


Like a Kitten!

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sneezing, bamf who’s secretly a puffball, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Prompt: Virgil sneezes like a kitten and he’s super embarrassed about it. One day, they’re in the middle of shooting a video, when he just starts sneezing from the dusty lights. And OH MY GOSH THAT WAS SOO CUTEs can be heard from every side of the room. He’s completely embarrassed because it takes away from his menacing image.





	Like a Kitten!

**Author's Note:**

> I love this because I tend to sneeze like a kitten and it throws off the edgy persona that I still don’t understand how I have.

Everyone has a fairly distinct sneeze. For Patton, it was a booming dad sneeze, Logan a very bland “achoo,” and Roman’s could only be described as dramatic. Thomas had some pretty nasty allergies at times, and the sides weren’t exempt from the torture of it. However, Virgil seemed to never sneeze. Not once had one of the other three heard a sneeze come from their angsty counterpart. It was almost so confusing that Logan was tempted to experiment on it.

This all held true until that one fateful day. It was, as Virgil would later put it, “super freakin’ dusty” in Thomas’ living room. They were filming a video—and quite a serious one at that—all about body image and societal standards for beauty, and literal Anxiety was playing his part of Anxious Mess™ and getting sassy. Although his redemption arc had been cleared up over six months ago, he still had his job. He still felt the overwhelming urge to push Thomas to unhealthy limits just to feel comfortable in his own skin.

He snarled something at Roman, who had a look of worried confusion on his pretty, stupid face, when something hit his nose. Virgil sniffled and rubbed at his nose, trying desperately to get rid of the itchy feeling. He couldn’t sneeze in front of the sides. He was the menacing one, damn it all! They’d all just laugh at him and—

A tiny squeaking sound escaped Virgil as he scrunched his eyes up and sneezed. Well, it was time to fling himself off a fucking cliff.

“Oh… my… GOODNESS!” Patton squealed, jumping up and down, absolutely throwing off the framing of the video.

“That was literally the most adorable thing I have experienced on this planet, and I have seen Patton playing with hypoallergenic kittens. I’m absolutely astounded…” Logan looked ridiculously bewildered, a sweet smile settling on his lips.

Roman was the most affected of the three, his worry melting into a huge grin. “I can’t believe you put on that tough persona, and you actually sneeze like a freakin’ kitten! That was so cute! You’re like a tiny animal! I just want to hug you now.”

Virgil pulled his hood up over his face to hide the intense blush that peeked out from under his foundation. He hated his sneeze. It was distinct because it was soft, and it was ridiculously disruptive to the persona he had built up. He was menacing! He could kill a bitch with a glare. And, apparently, he could kill a conversation with a sneeze.

“Fuck off,” was all he could manage. The other three suddenly bombarded him with hugs, exclaiming just how adorable he was and how much they loved him regardless of the softness he was so hesitant to display. Virgil was blushing like an idiot, and the others had doofy smiles on their faces, but it was admittedly a nice moment. Not everything is bad. And sometimes it’s okay to be cute. Sometimes.

Virgil would still kill someone, though.

(He never would kill someone. He’s just too soft.)


End file.
